


Roles

by JauneValeska



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Dick's behind the wheel while Jason and Rachel get into a argument resulting in a site identical to a angry father whose children are fighting in the backseat.





	Roles

" Take it back!" Dick couldn't believe this was the results of putting Jason and Rachel together in the back seats while he drove. He expected Jason to be his annoying hostile stuff but Rachel was supposed to be better. And not let this become nearly identical to sibling arguments and fights in the back" That's not what happened."

" I saw your memories the actual event not the story you made up to brag about." Rachel stated calmly as Jason got more frustrated. Dick at first worried it would come to blows or her abilities, if it came to that the car and Jason wouldn't survive. But if Jason tried to even hit her once, he would not hesitate to leave Robin 2.0 on the side of the road. 

" It's what I tell people so your going to accept it." Dick couldn't take another second of this.

" Both of you drop the subject. Jason you can either be left on the side of the road and walk there if you lay a finger on her. Rachel just be the mature person you always are. Your acting like younger children and just distracting me." He stated stopping the car. Rachel knew he also felt like they were forcing him into a fatherly role, and that they were making this car ride longer then it should have been.


End file.
